


Catallena

by harinezumiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumiko/pseuds/harinezumiko
Summary: Yuzu Hiiragi is auditioning to join a new girl group being created by Idol Academy. There, she meets a dancer who will challenge her perceptions.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Serena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Catallena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6amcoffe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=6amcoffe).



> For 6amcoffe as part of the YGO Shipfest Server's Secret Valentine Event. I'm sorry I've only ever seen a couple of episodes of Arc-V and that was a long time ago, so I may have messed up a bit, but I hope you find something to enjoy here anyway.

The silence in the corridor hung as oppressively as the hot red sun on the long line of chattering girls that remained outside the building. Yuzu folded her hands in her lap, set her shoulders straight and tall, and sang her audition song under her breath. She had made it through the application, the screening interview, and the group audition, and now mere moments and a single unimpressive door remained between her and the head of Idol Academy, Leo Akaba.

The door opened, disgorging a thin girl, her pretty face creased by tears. Yuzu stood, ready to offer a hug or a comforting word, but the girl pushed past her and ran for the exit.

That won’t be me, thought Yuzu, but not without sympathy. She focused on her breathing, her heart rate. She might have been nervous, but she would force the tingling out of her limbs through a comprehensive warm-up of her voice and body. Any moment now she could be called.

Footsteps sounded up the corridor and Yuzu perked up. It wasn’t staff, though, but another girl, her hair tied up with an instantly recognisable yellow ribbon. Her button-down shirt was likewise tied above her waist. Yuzu read the label stuck to it.

“Serena? Hi, I’m Yuzu.” Yuzu smiled openly. “You were in my group this morning. You’re really good.”

Serena gave Yuzu a cursory glance and started to stretch, testing each joint from her toes to her neck. “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

“You were the best dancer in our group, I thought,” Yuzu continued undeterred. “You’re so fluid, you move like…” She watched Serena work through her warm-up, the way her back arched gracefully as her pointed foot reached out behind her. “Like a cat.”

“This is what I’ve been training for.” Still, there was a hesitancy in Serena’s voice.

“We all have,” said Yuzu, looking back at the door that held her future.

“Not like me.”

The implication of that small but definitive statement sank in. Yuzu looked anew at Serena. “You’re already a trainee at IA?”

“Yes.” Serena aimed a baleful glance at Yuzu. “And yet it’s open auditions for the new group. Can you believe that?”

“I guess I still have a lot to learn about showbusiness.” Yuzu itched her cheek with an awkward smile.

The door opened and a perfectly-coiffed lady emerged wielding a clipboard. “Miss Yuzu Hiiragi, please.”

“See you later!” said Yuzu, waving at Serena. She didn’t reply.

The room was bigger than Yuzu had been expecting, and definitely more full. Akaba’s assistant led Yuzu to her mark on the floor in front of a simple backdrop. A video camera tracked her movements, and projected them to screens set up around the room for Akaba and his team to monitor. That was about all she had time to register before Akaba himself spoke to her.

“Please introduce yourself.”

He was an intimidating presence, with his cool blue stare, prominent brow, and pen poised to ink out Yuzu’s fate. She took a couple of deep breaths and launched into it.

“I’m Yuzu Hiiragi, I’m 17 years old, from Maiami City, and I want to make people smile!” She finished throwing her fingers up, a double v-sign, one each side of her smiling cheeks.

“A laudable aim. Do you think you can make me smile, Miss Hiiragi?” Akaba still had a serious expression on his face, but he was leaning forward slightly, and Yuzu took that as a good sign.

“I’ll do my very best!”

Yuzu felt she could have blinked and missed the whole audition, for how quickly it seemed to pass. Her song was over before it even began, her dance a series of now-forgotten movements, languishing in the past of another girl. The Yuzu of now accepted the invitation to take a few tentative steps towards Akaba’s table.

“Congratulations, Miss Hiiragi.” Akaba fastened a slim gold bracelet around her wrist. “Welcome to Revival Project.”

“Really?” Yuzu’s voice cracked as she watched the bracelet shining, tangible proof of her achievement. “Thank you so much! I’ll work hard!”

She bowed her thanks repeatedly and skipped out.

Serena was still in the corridor outside. She seemed to be practising her audition dance. It was different from the cheerful group dance of the morning, soulful, languid. Mesmerising.

Yuzu realised she had been staring when Serena stopped. Her eyes were drawn to the bracelet on Yuzu’s wrist.

“So he picked you, did he? Congratulations.”

Yuzu instinctively clasped her hands behind her back. “There were a couple more bracelets left on Mr. Akaba’s desk. I’m sure there’s one for you.”

“Serena, please.”

The voice from behind Yuzu made her jump. She had enough time to whisper good luck to Serena before she disappeared into the audition room.

Alone in the corridor, Yuzu realised she was shaking. Her legs had reduced to jelly. She sat on the nearest chair and fumbled her phone from her pocket. She could text her dad the good news, rest for a few minutes, and then head home.

The door opened unexpectedly soon. However short Yuzu had felt her time in there was, it had to have been longer than Serena. Her eyes flew to Serena’s wrists. Nothing but the sweat bands she had come in with.

Serena laughed. “Funny, isn’t it? They wouldn’t even let me dance.”

“What?” Yuzu leapt, somewhat unsteadily, to her feet. “But you’re so good! What is he thinking?”

“Oh, now that’s anyone’s guess,” said Serena with a wry smile.

Yuzu waited for all of five seconds while the blood crescendoed in her ears. She marched to the door and rapped smartly on it.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Serena tried to push her away, but Yuzu stood firm. The door juddered open once more to reveal Akaba’s assistant.

“Mr. Akaba,” said Yuzu as she strode into the room, forgetting to bow respectfully. “Please can you give Serena another chance?”

Akaba rose from behind the table, an ominous presence with thunder at his brow. “Who are you to ask this? I gave you your own chance, did I not?”

“That’s true, sir, and I’m very grateful,” Yuzu rushed the words out before she could change her mind. Serena had caught up to her and was tugging at her elbow. “But I really think you should see Serena dance. Your company has been training her, after all. You should see the skills she’s developed.”

Akaba stepped forward, looming over the two girls. “You think this is a test of your skills?”

Yuzu floundered. “Isn’t it?”

“Not like that.” Akaba laughed humourlessly. “I’m looking to see whether you can express yourself. To me, to the cameras, to an audience. And she… She can’t do that.”

Serena stopped trying to pull Yuzu away. Yuzu put her arm around Serena’s waist in solidarity.

“How can you say that?” Yuzu cried. “You haven’t let her show you.”

“Is this what you want?” Akaba pulled Yuzu’s arm towards him, roughly unfastened the bracelet, and clipped it firmly around Serena’s. “Fine, I’ll see her dance. Serena, see you in the next round. Miss Hiiragi, goodbye.”

Yuzu nodded, lifted her chin high, and gritted her teeth to keep the tears back. She remembered to bow on the way out.

She unclenched her fists in the corridor, her nails leaving half-moon imprints in her palms. She collapsed to a huddle on the floor and allowed a few sobs to escape.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Serena said from behind. Her tone was questioning rather than harsh.

“He wasn’t giving you a chance,” said Yuzu between sobs. “It wasn’t fair.”

“You thought showbiz would be fair?” Serena crouched down next to Yuzu and offered her a small pack of tissues. Yuzu gratefully accepted.

“I heard you singing,” said Serena. “It’s no surprise he picked you. You shouldn’t have thrown away your shot.”

“I’ll have another,” said Yuzu, tossing the tissue in a nearby bin. “Another day, another company. If I’m any good, it will happen.”

“Another day, another town, maybe?” Serena’s lips quirked into an unfamiliar smile. “Show up again at the Domino auditions. And then again at Heartland. Don’t let them get away with this.”

“I’ll think about it,” said Yuzu. But as Serena’s fingers closed around hers, she knew she would be back.

* * *

Yuzu quickly became a fixture at the auditions. The company refused to see her again, and she spent her time working up the line instead, giving tips on singing or the audition process to the waiting girls. Sometimes they’d tip her, and it was enough to allow her to keep travelling to the next date. Sometimes she would hang around with Serena, sizing up the field, making dream idol teams between them. Serena became so animated when she talked about how their staging would look. Yuzu would sit with her head resting against a cool wall, watching Serena pull together an impromptu choreography for their imaginary debut. Serena would invite Yuzu into the limelight and teach her with stern gentleness. Yuzu returned the favour with a song.

The final day of auditions came and Yuzu went through her usual routine of queuing early for a quick rejection. This time, however, was different.

“Yuzu Hiiragi, 17, Maiami City…” The employee entered the details on his tablet. “You’ve been here every day, is that right?”

“It is,” said Yuzu. She held her head up high and put on her most winsome smile.

“And you’ve been rejected every time.”

“Seven’s the charm!” said Yuzu.

“It says here… just one moment, please.” The employee scrolled through the notes on Yuzu’s file, frowning. “Ok, we’ll see you at the end of the day, if there’s time after the other girls.”

“Really? That’s wonderful! Thank you so much!” Yuzu hopped in delight.

“Clear the line please, miss.”

Yuzu moved on, heart pounding. It was only a slim chance but it was more than she had the previous day. She rushed through the hall to Serena’s waiting arms. “They’re going to see me, maybe!”

“It’s not a flat no?” Serena asked. “I’m surprised, but that’s great!”

“Please,” said Yuzu, taking Serena’s hand. “Show me how to get his attention.”

“I’d say you already did that,” said Serena, softly.

* * *

“And now, Revival Project comes to a close.” Akaba stood at the front of the hall, his hands crossed behind his back, his constant gaze still evaluating the trainees. “You are all here for your own unique strengths. Yet in ‘Aquaria’, you will become a team. ‘Aquaria’, from ‘arc’, the strength that is formed by a circle of joined hands, and ‘aria’, a beautiful song, meaning singers that achieve greatness through unity.”

A murmur ran through the four girls at the unveiling of their group name.

“Serena, you’re in charge of dance. Yuzu, vocals. Rin, rap, and Ruri, visuals. And we need to appoint a leader.” Akaba paused. “I thought long and hard about this. The person I have in mind is someone who I had originally marked down as uncooperative and troublesome. Who I had doubts about even including in the line-up at more than one point.”

Yuzu felt Serena hooking her little finger around Yuzu’s, under the chair.

“However she has proven that not only is she a talent to be reckoned with, she will work hard for her team even at her own expense. Your leader will be Yuzu. Please congratulate her.”

The claps turned quickly into a group hug with Yuzu at the centre. “Thank you,” she said. “Thank you. I’ll look after you all well, I promise.”

“We know,” said Serena, giving Yuzu an extra squeeze. And if she managed to slip Yuzu a quick kiss in the commotion, Akaba didn’t notice.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a giftfic, no criticism is sought at this time.


End file.
